Memori
by ValleyGrey
Summary: Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih… Atau itu yang selama ini Draco percayai.


Memori

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

_Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih… Atau itu yang selama ini Draco percayai._

Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai tiga dengan tergesa. Essay Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya tertinggal di meja samping tempat tidur di asramanya yang terdapat pada menara Gryffindor. Saking tergesanya Harry tidak melihat ada seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari tikungan tangga menuju lantai empat. Tanpa dapat dihindari tabrakan pun terjadi antara Harry dan penyihir tersebut dan mereka berdua sama sama terjerembab.

"Malfoy," Harry mendesis ketika mengenali indentitas orang yang ditabraknya.

Selama beberapa saat Malfoy hanya mengerutkan alisnya sembari menatap Harry dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh lalu berdiri tanpa menatap wajah Harry.

"Potter," Malfoy menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Harry mengangkat alisnya dengan perasaan ganjil sebelum ingat kembali bahwa dia harus segera mengambil essaynya yang tertinggal jika tidak ingin terkena amukan Prof. Snape.

Harry menyambar essaynya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya tanpa menyadari bahwa gerakannya tersebut menyebabkan sebuah benda terjatuh. Dengan penglihatan seekernya dia melihat benda tersebut perlahan jatuh di lantai sebelah sepatunya.

Sebuah pena bulu elang hitam.

Harry memungut pena tersebut sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengantonginya.

…

"Sudah kau ambil essaymu, Harry?" Hermione menatap Harry sembari meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

Harry memamerkan cengirannya sembari memperlihatkan essaynya pada Hermione.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya, Harry." Ron menepuk pundak kanan Harry sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mengerjakannya seperti orang kesetanan semalam."

Harry tertawa pelan menanggapi pernyataan Ron.

"Salah siapa tadi pagi tidak membangunkanku." Harry merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pena bulu elang hitam yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Kalian tahu ini milik siapa?"

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat pena bulu elang hitam itu.

"Milikmu, mate." Ron memperhatikan wajah Harry, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda jika Harry hanya bercanda.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingat kapan aku membelinya." Harry memutar-mutar pena tersebut di antara jarinya.

"Kau… apa?!" Hermione membelalak tak percaya.

"Kubilang…"

"Aku mendengarmu, Harry" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingat pernah membelinya? Kau memang tidak…"

Perkataan Hermione terpotong karena kedatangan Professor Snape.

Hermione menyikut Ron dan mengucapkan 'Ada yang aneh pada Harry' tanpa bersuara.

…

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan memasuki aula besar untuk makan siang saat Harry menyadari tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya dari meja Slytherin. Harry balas menatap tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan terganasnya dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan heran.

"Mione…" Harry memanggil tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ya Harry?"

"Apa menurutmu Malfoy agak aneh?"

Ron dan Hermione hanya bertukar pandangan sebelum menyeret Harry untuk segera duduk.

Mereka berdua duduk di seberang Harry dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan tajam mereka. Kerutan yang nyaris sama, sama-sama hadir di dahi kedua sahabat Harry itu.

"Mate, kau kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry tidak menyadari kedua tatapan khawatir yang diberikan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau… kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?"

Harry menghentikan kegiatan mengambil kentangnya dan mulai menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan serius.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau… kau memanggil Draco dengan Malfoy."

"Aku… apa?!" Harry membelalakkan matanya. "D.. Draco? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan namanya?"

"Kami tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, Harry. Begitu pula denganmu." Hermione menatap mata Harry dengan khawatir sembari meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri Harry.

"Ehem…"

Trio Gryffindor itu menatap kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Draco Malfoy sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Harry. Draco kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak kanan Harry dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kita perlu bicara."

…

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah dekat asrama Slytherin. Ruangan tersebut beraksen biru lembut dan tertata dengan sangat rapi. Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Harry ketika melihat ruangan tersebut, nyaman. Draco mendekati jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana bawah danau dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tepi jendela tersebut. Sebelah tangannya diletakkan di dalam saku.

"Malfoy?" Ucap Draco dengan nada lirih. "Kau memanggilku dengan Malfoy."

Harry yang masih berdiri di tepi pintu hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam saat tiba-tiba Draco memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang sendu.

"Harry… Ada apa denganmu?"

"K.. kau…" Harry membelalakkan matanya.

Draco hanya memandang Harry dengan tatapan yang sama. Menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Harry tidak dapat berkata sepatah apapun. Kepalanya berkedut dan pikirannya sangat kacau. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Malfoy memanggilnya Harry?

Kesunyian yang sangat tidak nyaman menggantung di ruangan tersebut. Menyelimuti mereka.

Tatapan yang diberikan oleh Draco pada Harry membuat Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengertinya.

"Sudah kuduka kalian ada di sini."

Harry membalikkan badannya dan melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Seperti habis berlari. Dan dibelakang mereka…

"Daphne, Theo…"

Tanpa disadarinya Malfoy sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Daphne. "Dua orang ini," dia menunjuk Ron dan Hermione dengan jempolnya, "berlari-lari seperti orang gila ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju aula besar."

"Seseorang telah mengubah cara memanggilku." Draco berujar dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Theo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya dengan nonverbal.

Draco menggerakkan dagunya untuk menunjuk pada Harry.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" Harry bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat kebingungan.

…

"Jadi Harry… Kau tidak ingat siapa Draco?" Daphne berujar dengan nada manja di sebelah Harry. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri lengan Harry dengan perlahan.

"Ehm hem!" Dua orang yang duduk tepat dihadapan mereka berdeham secara bersamaan.

"Ayolah, Theo… Dray… Santailah sedikit."

Daphne dihadiahkan dua tatapan tajam dari dua sahabatnya. Dia hanya bisa merenggut dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Harry…" Semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hermione. "Kau ingat ini apa?" Hermione mengacungkan sebuah pena bulu elang hitam yang ditemukan Harry tadi pagi.

"Pena bulu yang kutemukan pagi tadi."

"Pena… apa?!" Draco membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Harry dengan pandangan kecewa.

Hermione mengelus tangan Draco berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Berikan milikmu, Draco."

Draco merogoh tasnya untuk mencari benda yang diminta oleh Hermione dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pena yang sama persis dengan milik Harry. Kemudian dia kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen berwarna hitam.

"Berikan tasmu kepadaku, Harry."

Harry meraih tasnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hermione yang segera mengambil sebuah perkamen hitam yang sama persis seperti milik Draco.

"Harry, perhatikan ini."

Hermione menggoreskan sesuatu pada perkamen milik Harry menggunakan pena bulu elang hitam milik Harry pula. Lalu dia menunjuk pada perkamen milik Draco yang memiliki goresan yang sama persis seperti pada perkamen yang Hermione goreskan.

"Ini milik kalian berdua, Harry. Kalian yang menciptakannya. Ketika perkamen milik Draco dia sentuh dengan ujung tongkat sihirnya, tulisan yang kau tuliskan pada perkamenmu akan hilang dan dia akan menjawabnya."

Hermione meraih tongkat sihir milik Draco dan menyentuhkan ujungnya pada perkamen tersebut.

"Ini cara kalian berkomunikasi jika kalian sedang tidak bersama." Hermione menatap Harry dengan intens. "Mengapa kau bisa melupakan benda ini?"

"Dan melupakan panggilan yang biasa dia pakai untukku." Draco berkata dengan nada pahit.

"Dia… apa?!" Ron berdiri dari sofa yang dia tempati kemudian mendekati Harry. "Ada apa denganmu, mate!" Bentaknya sembari mengguncang tubuh Harry. "Aku sudah membesarkan hatiku untuk merestui kalian!"

"Ron! Tenang…" Theo menarik tubuh Ron dari Harry yang sedang membelalakkan matanya.

"Untuk apa aku memerlukan benda itu?"

Draco mendekati Harry dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya setelah Dahpne pindah ke tempat di mana Draco duduk sebelumnya.

"Harry, siapa aku?"

"Kau…" Harry berusaha menjawab dengan ragu.

"Dia bukan Harry." Draco bangkit dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau mau apa, Draco?" Ron menatap Draco dengan pandangan was-was.

Draco hanya melirik Ron sekilas kemudian menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry. Harry menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Katakan _Amorate Revalios_."

Harry mengambil tongkat milik Draco kemudian mengucapkan mantra yang disebutkan olehnya. Dan tidak terjadi apapun. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Draco dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang seharusnya terjadi?"

Draco meraih tongkat Harry yang dia selipkan di kantung belakang celananya kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan berbisik. "Kebiasaan yang sama."

"_Amorate Revalios." _

Seketika tubuh Draco di selimuti oleh kabut biru yang perlahan menipis. Dihadapan Draco melayang sebuah benda berwarna emas berbentuk petir.

"Thunder." Bisik Hermione.

"Apa?" Harry menatap Hermione dengan bingung.

"Draco memanggilmu dengan Thunder."

"Apakah karena ini?" Harry mengangkat poninya untuk memperlihatkan bekas luka sambaran petirnya.

"Bukan." Ujar Draco sembari dia meraih benda yang berada di hadapannya. "Bukan karena itu."

Draco menatap Harry dengan tajam dan menunjuk pada daerah di depan dadanya.

"Saat kau ucapkan mantra itu, seharusnya sebuah kalung naga menampakkan dirinya disini."

"Dragon." Bisik Theo.

"Ya, Thunder and Dragon."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Harry dan Draco. Thunder and Dragon. Sudah kuduga kau bukanlah Harry yang kami tahu. Meskipun kalian berbeda tetapi tongkat yang kalian pakai sama. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

…

Keenam sahabat yang berasal dari dua asrama yang berbeda itu duduk bersama di tepi danau menikmati akhir minggu yang seharusnya tenang dan santai. Tidak terasa sudah tiga hari terlewati sejak mereka menyadari bahwa Harry yang berada bersama mereka bukanlah Harry yang mereka kenal.

"Jadi, kau tersandung di depan pintu asrama Gryffindor dan pagi harinya kau terbangun di tempat tidurmu yang biasa?"

Harry memainkan rumput yang berada di dekat tempat dia duduk. "Begitulah. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali kapan aku berjalan ke dalam kamar."

"Kita sudah menanyakan hal ini berkali-kali, Theo. Menanyakannya lagi tidak akan merubah apapun!" Daphne memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

Hermione memberikan isyarat agar mereka diam dan melirikkan matanya kearah danau. Draco Malfoy sedang memainkan riak air dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kalian tahu, dialah yang paling gundah pada saat ini."

Mereka semua memalingkan pandangan mereka pada Harry.

"Kau yakin kau bukan Harry kami, mate?" Ron menatap Harry dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu," Harry tersenyum lemah. "yang aku tahu hanyalah, aku dan Mal- Draco bukanlah kekasih. Malahan kami adalah _rival_."

"Kami benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Draco terlihat seperti orang yang sangat patah hati."

Ketika Harry mendengar Theo mengatakan hal itu, pandangannya segera terarah pada Draco yang masih betah memainkan riakan air di danau. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri wizard yang terlihat patah hati itu.

"Hey,"

Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan mempelajari ekspresi Harry.

"Hey…" Balasnya lirih.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa berdiri di sebelahmu dan berusaha membuat sebuah percakapan tanpa kita berakhir dengan beradu mantra."

Draco menundukkan wajahnya dan tangannya, yang sedari dari mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk memainkan riak air, terjatuh lunglai di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyangka akan dapat merindukan seseorang sampai seperti ini."

Harry menatap wajah sebelah kanan Draco yang menunjukkan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam. Hatinya bergetar hanya dengan melihat orang-yang-dia-kira-musuhnya itu bersedih. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Draco Malfoy benar-benar melepaskan emosinya untuk dilihat. Tetapi dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah Draco Malfoy yang dia kenal dan dia bukanlah Harry Potter yang berasal dari dunia yang sekarang ditempatinya.

"Aku ingin tahu…"

Draco menatap Harry dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Aku ingin tahu, mengapa Harry yang berasal dari dunia ini bisa mencintaimu."

Draco menghela nafas dan kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada riak-riak danau.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku."

Harry terkejut dan mengerutkan dahinya saat bertanya, "Maksudmu, kau tidak yakin?"

"Apakah kau mencintai Draco Malfoy? Yang berasal dari duniamu? Atau setidaknya menyukainya?"

Harry terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Draco yang mengejutkannya ini.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya."

Draco mengangkat lengannya yang masih memegang tongkat sihirnya dan kembali memainkan riak-riak air.

"Keadaan dunia kita tidak berbeda jauh, bukan?"

Harry menunggu Draco melanjutkan perkataannya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang menggantung.

"Perang di depan mata, aku yang harus memilih mengikuti ayahku atau meninggalkan keluargaku dan memilih Harry."

Draco menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Harry dan secara otomatis Harry juga menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Draco.

Draco mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat sihir dan menyentuh sisi wajah Harry.

"Memilih kau."

Selama sesaat, Harry mengira jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dirinya hanyut pada mata Draco yang berwarna silver, seakan mengajak untuk menariknya masuk. Menikmati bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada mata yang indah itu.

"Memilih kau yang satunya. Belahan jiwaku."

Saat itu pula Harry heran mengapa dirinya kecewa. Jantungnya melengos dan dia merasakan dorongan yang sangat besar untuk menangis.

…

Sejak hari itu, Harry berusaha untuk tidak satu ruangan dengan Draco Malfoy jika mereka memiliki kemungkinan untuk hanya berdua. Harry benar-benar berusaha untuk menjauhi Draco bukan karena dia membencinya, tetapi karena Harry takut dia akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu sejak Harry menemukan dirinya berada di dunianya yang sekarang. Dan sudah hampir dua minggu Harry berusaha menghindari Draco.

Beberapa hari terakhir Draco berusaha untuk mendekati Harry dan mengajaknya berbicara tetapi selalu di tangkis oleh Harry. Draco tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat hingga membuat Harry memutuskan untuk menjauhinya.

Meskipun Draco sadar bahwa Harry yang ada saat ini bukanlah Harry yang dicintainya, tetapi dijauhi oleh Harry tetaplah memberikan perasaan kosong pada hatinya.

Hingga pada minggu kedua sejak Harry menghindarinya Draco mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memojokkan Harry hanya berdua dengannya.

Saat itu kelas ramuan baru saja selesai dan Harry masih harus membersihkan kualinya sebelum bisa meninggalkan ruangan. Sahabat mereka sudah duluan meninggalkan mereka menuju aula besar untuk makan siang.

"Harry."

Harry hanya menunduk berkonsentrasi pada kualinya yang sedang dia bersihkan dengan mantra pembersih. Setelah selesai dia berusaha berjalan langsung ke mejanya untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa perkamen yang masih ada di atas mejanya.

"Harry!"

Draco mencekal lengan Harry dan menghadapkannya pada dirinya.

"Kita harus bicara."

Draco membawa Harry ke ruangan di mana dia pertama kali menyadari bahwa Harry bukanlah Harry yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya tepat setelah dia menutup pintu. Tubuhnya masih menghadap pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Harry yang membuat Draco segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Harry yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Harry menatap pada Draco selama sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Aku membuat suatu kesalahan?"

Kembali sebuah gelengan yang menjadi jawaban.

"Kau membenciku?"

Kali ini Harry menyentakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langsung pada Draco. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan alisnya mengkerut.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa membencimu. Setelah…"

"Ya?"

"Lupakan."

Harry berjalan berusaha melewati Draco untuk keluar dari ruangan tetapi Draco tidak berniat untuk menyingkir dari depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Draco menyentuh pundak kiri Harry dan dengan lembut didorongnya. Dengan sentakan yang tiba-tiba dia membalikkan mereka dan mendorong Harry hingga punggungnya menempel dengan pintu yang kini dibelakanginya.

Harry terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Draco. Dia gugup dan sangat gelisah, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat bersalah. Sebisa mungkin Harry berusaha untuk menhindari kontak mata dari Draco.

Lengan kanan Draco menempel sepenuhnya pada pintu sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya menempel tepat disebelah kepala Harry. Matanya mencari-cari mata Harry berusaha membuat suatu kontak. Draco mengerti saat itu Harry gelisah. Terlihat dari matanya yang tak berhenti bergerak dan badannya yang bergetar halus.

Draco berusaha menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara. Dia tak ingin Harry semakin menghindari dirinya.

Ketika Harry memutuskan untuk melihat pada mata Draco lurus-lurus, seketika itu juga Draco merasa tenang.

"Katakan padaku," bisiknya. "Katakan padaku apa yang salah?"

Harry harus sedikit mendongak agar dapat menatap pada wajah Draco dengan jelas. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu saat memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Tidak ada." Harry menjawab dengan sama-sama berbisik.

Keduanya tidak ada yang berani bergerak, berbicarapun hanya dengan berbisik. Masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama takut untuk memecah atmosfer yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghindariku?"

Selama beberapa saat Harry melirikkan matanya kesamping sebelum menatap mata Draco lagi. Harry sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab,

"Aku takut, Draco."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada?"

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menangkap maksud kalimat dari Harry.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Draco sedikit mendekatkan tubuh mereka. "Apa yang kau takutkan untuk kau rasakan sehingga kau menjauhiku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mulai menyukaimu?"

Draco awalnya sedikit terkejut tetapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. Matanya kembali mencari-cari mata dari Harry dan kemudian dia semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Harry tak berani bergerak, bahkan berkedip sekalipun. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang membuatnya susah untuk bernafas. Dia takut bahwa yang dia alami ini bukanlah hal yang nyata.

Saat bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa mili Draco berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Kaupun tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Thunder."

Lalu dia menempelkan bibir mereka.

Sesaat Harry merasa perutnya bergejolak, seakan ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Tetapi secepat itu datang, secepat itu pula kenyataan menghantam Harry. Dia sadar bahwa yang berada dipikiran Draco saat ini bukanlah dirinya, melainkan dirinya yang lain.

Harry mendorong tubuh Draco dan mendapati ekspresi kecewa dan bingungnya. Punggung tangan kanannya dipakainya untuk menutupi bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Bukan aku yang ingin kau dekap saat ini."

Lalu Harry berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Draco yang dengan seketika jatuh terduduk sembari menyentuh bibirnya yang masih bergetar dengan dua jarinya.

_Bersambung…_

* * *

_Amorate Revalios _: Amor= cinta; reveal= ungkap


End file.
